


Submission

by orphan_account



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My April Fool's joke this year was a challenge to myself - write explicit Joanlock smut out in the open during all of my classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

His breath was ragged, his cock hard between legs spread so wide he was almost touching the mattress. He could feel Joan’s skin smooth against him as she thrusted slowly, her nails digging into his side as she pulled him towards her.

He moaned quietly and she slammed into him as punishment. The slick of the rubber inside of him made him tremble and he choked down another groan. He wasn’t allowed to speak or move, despite the fact that his hands were bound and drawn so far out in front of him that he could barely hold himself up on elbows and knees. Every once in a while she would reach out to stroke him, her fingers trailing down his shaft and lingering on his head.

He was so close, but he knew with the tang of need in his mouth that she would not let him finish. Joan came first, always, and then she would bring him to the very peak of ecstasy, his back arching and his vision starring as he came into expert hands.

He bit the inside of his cheek and ducked his head. He mustn't come before his time or he would really be punished, brought to orgasm again while it was still painful and then made to watch as Joan finished separately from him no matter his desperate pleas to be involved. The worst would be her clear disappointment in him, the frown on her face whenever she looked at him after and the little worry in the back of his mind that it was genuine, that she would continue to frown even as she brought him down after.

He felt the silicone slip out of him and he fought the need to collapse onto the bed. She walked in front of him and let him watch her peel off the condom, adjust the harness, rub lube over the tip. He could tell by the bottle that it was cinnamon, the kind that stung his cracked lips and burned his throat. He shivered at the thought.

Joan stepped up onto the bed and kicked him, the heel of her foot driving hard into his ribs as she rolled him over onto his back. He let his legs relax with a small sigh of relief as she stepped over him and then sat to straddle his shoulders. She was not heavy, but the weight of her on his collarbones made breathing a struggle. He drew as deep a breath as he could, preparing for what was to follow.

She slid the strap-on over his lips and he opened his mouth receptively, licking and sucking on it as best he could. She bucked faster, moving it roughly across his face, and he could feel her wet over his throat. He tried to move down, closer to her, but his insolence was met with a slap to the face. He resisted the urge to try again in the hope that corrected behavior would be rewarded.

To his delight, it was. She moved forward to allow him to reach her clitoris and he immediately pressed his already-swollen lips to her. She continued to grind into his mouth as he kissed and sucked, her legs tightening around his shoulders as she neared climax. She pressed a hand to his forehead and dug her fingers into his scalp, his cue to let his mouth go slack as she finished herself against him, her pelvis digging into his chin and her back arching with pleasure.

She took her time now, climbing off of him and leaving his face and chest sticky. She stepped out of the harness as he watched her, his eyes never tiring of the curves of her body. He fought down a low whine, his cock tender and aching with the need for touch.

Finally she came to sit between his legs. She rubbed his thighs gently, slowly moving up until she reached the soft flesh near his balls. Slowly, slowly, she bent over to slide her mouth over him. His eyes rolled back in his head despite his desire to watch her, his leg twitching and his arms straining against his bonds. He had done well and this was his treat, this smooth, wet sliding and the allowance of bucking into her mouth, letting out a moan that was almost a scream as he came, sinking back into the mattress as his eyes shuttled wildly behind closed lids.

He felt her untie him, his arms dropping heavily onto the bed. She wiped his cheek with a soft hand and traced his lips with her thumb, whispering a quiet, “hey,” before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He mumbled wordlessly and turned slightly towards her. She laid down next to him and continued to kiss his face gently until he opened his eyes.

“You did good,” she said with a smile, and he grinned back giddily.

“Perhaps next time we can revisit suspension.” His voice rasped in his throat and she brushed her fingers over his lips again.

She rolled over on top of him, the smooth curves of her body like balm on his skin. Her hair spilled over her shoulder and framed her face as she grinned wickedly.

“Perhaps.”


End file.
